


Things

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying Dean, Dean has an accident, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Wetting, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little, Dean's had a bed-wetting problem. After he and Cas have their first time as a couple, Cas wants Dean to stay and spend the night, but Dean refuses not wanting Cas to know about his bed-wetting. Cas convinces Dean to stay for a few minutes and Dean accidentally falls asleep. He wakes up in the morning wet and begins to fret, but gets the situation under control, Cas completely in the dark until he moves the covers and sees Dean lying in a puddle of his own pee. Dean immediately goes ballistic, throwing apologies and stammered sentences in Cas's direction. Cas comes to his instantaneous aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean climbed off Cas panting and wiped the come off his chest with part of the blankets.

 

“Oh my God why didn’t we do that sooner?” He moaned.

 

“I don’t know.” Cas replied, breathing just the same as Dean. “But we do that a lot.”

 

“I’m keeping you.” Dean stated.

 

Cas smiled and slid in closer to Dean. “Good. Cos I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

 

“You better not.” Dean sang, leaning in and kissing Cas.

 

“You’re good at sex.” Cas stated.

 

“You’re better.” Dean said.

 

“True. But you’re still good.” Cas smirked, placing light kisses on Dean’s chest.

 

“I should get going.” Dean sighed, sitting up.

 

“No.” Cas whimpered. “You can’t just leave me lying in the afterglow alone.”

 

“I have things to do.” Dean replied.

 

“Oh bullshit.” Cas scoffed. “It’s 1 AM in the morning. We just had sex for an hour straight. If you really had things to do, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“I have to clean.” Dean huffed.

 

“I’ve seen your house. You clean that thing like semi-annually.” Cas snorted.

 

“Well. Six months is up.” Dean muttered.

 

“C’mon. You don’t look like you want to go.” Cas pouted as Dean sat up.

 

“I don’t. But I have to.” Dean frowned.

 

“No you don’t. Put cleaning off for another day. Even though we both know that that’s not why you ‘need’ to leave.”

 

“Cas it’s just...I can’t explain it right now. It’s uh...complicated. So uh...just don’t ask.” Dean mumbled.

 

“Why?” Cas immediately turned concerned and looked up at him. “What’s wrong? You can tell me. You trust me don’t you?”

 

“Of course I trust you. You’re my boyfriend.” Dean stated. “But just...I don’t really deal with this with anyone.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with anything alone, Dean. That’s what I’m here for, right?” Cas asked.

 

“I don’t need you on this one, Cas. I’m alright.” Dean said.

 

“You don’t seem alright. You seem like you want to actually stay here after having sex for the first time with your boyfriend, but nah. You got this thing that makes it so you can’t. Sounds like you’re totally in good condition.”

 

“Drop it, Cas.” Dean sighed.

 

“No. I won’t drop it. You’re my boyfriend, Dean. I fucking care about you god dammit.” Cas argued.

 

“Well if you care so much then you’ll leave it be.” Dean hissed. “I got to go.”

 

“Please don’t.” Cas whimpered. “I don’t want to just be left alone.”

 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean muttered, swinging a leg off the bed.

 

“Dean!” Cas pleaded. “Don’t. Just stay for a little while. Please?”

 

“Cas…” Dean groaned. “I…I just…”

 

“Just lay here with me for a little while? That’s all?” Cas asked.

 

“Fine.” Dean answered. “But I have to go after that.”

 

“Alright.” Cas sighed, disappointed.

 

“Just. Stop talking about my thing.” Dean said.

 

“Okay.” Cas smiled widely, cuddling up against him.

 

“God you’re gorgeous.” Dean breathed, looking over at him.

 

Cas flushed before chasing Dean’s lips and slowly kissing him.

 

OoO

 

Dean woke up and groaned. He rolled over only to see Cas smiling softly and watching him.

 

“Well look who finally decided to wake up.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Cas.” Dean choked. “What am I still doing here?”

 

“You fell asleep hugging me last night. I loved it. It was sweet.” Cas stated.

 

“Well that’s nice. But I had that thing that I needed to leave for last night.” Dean said.

 

“And would you look at that? The world’s still standing.” Cas smirked.

 

“For now.” Dean sighed, subtly moving his legs. Sure enough, it’d happened. His legs were warm and wet and so was the entire area under him. “Dammit…”

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“Nothing. I just forgot to call my brother yesterday. It was his birthday.” Dean lied.

 

“I thought your brother was born in May?” Cas replied.

 

“No. That must’ve been my dad.” Dean stated.

 

“Oh. That’s probably what it was.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean struggled to keep his breathing normal as he felt the wetness shift beneath him.

 

“Dean are you alright?” Cas frowned after a moment. “You seem a little...out of it. This isn’t about last night again is it?”

 

“How about you go make some breakfast and I’ll take a quick shower?” Dean swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

“Shower alone? What fun would that be?” Cas smirked. “C’mon, let’s go make breakfast - or love - together. Which comes first is your choice.”

 

“Good idea. Why don’t you just get the breakfast ready and I’ll just freshen up since I imagine you already have?” Dean continued.

 

“No, I don’t care. C’mon.” Cas laughed, tugging at Dean’s arm. “Don’t make me drag you out of this bed.”

 

“Sure just start up. I need to pee. Well that was a giant fucking lie. I’ll be right out.” Dean nodded. “We don’t have to do that together do we?”

 

Cas snorted and lightly kissed Dean’s cheek. “Not unless you’re kinky.”

 

“I am not. At least not there.” Dean smirked.

 

“Well I would just love to find out where you are then.” Cas mused.

 

“I’m sure you will someday.” Dean sighed with a smile.

 

“I better.” Cas growled, throwing back the covers over both he and Dean. Immediately he noticed the large wet spot underneath Dean’s thighs. He slowly tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows together. “Oh.”

 

Dean looked up at him in horror, breathing immediately going awry. “Cas I’m- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to- I didn’t want this- I completely didn’t mean for this.”

 

Cas stared back at him in just as much horror, except more of confused at Dean’s overreaction. He tilted his head to the other side and looked at him blankly.

 

“So…” Cas began, but didn’t know what to say and absently toyed with his lip with his fingers.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m sorry!” Dean continued sputtering out. Slowly he started choking up as Cas sat confused next to him.

 

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Dean stammered. “I would never-” Dean broke down sobbing and buried his face in his hands. Immediately, he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders and another body against his.

 

“Here.” Cas gently rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s back, not sure of what to do. Dean instantly hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, apologies spilling from his mouth.

 

“It’s alright, Dean.” Cas said quietly. “I don’t see the big deal here, really.”

 

“You don’t see the big deal?” Dean scoffed, pulling back. “I just pissed in my boyfriends bed! That is a big fucking Deal!”

 

“No it’s not. Don’t be foolish. Why would it be a big deal?” Cas laughing bringing Dean back in and continuing to hug him. “I don’t care. It’s perfectly okay.” He lightly kissed Dean’s cheek.

 

“It’s not okay though!” Dean cried.

 

“It’s just a little pee.” Cas stated. “Nothing that can’t be fixed with a washing machine.”

 

“I know it’s just that’s not the point!” Dean kept crying into Cas’s neck, tears running off Cas’s chest.

 

“What is the point then, Dean? Because I don’t understand the fretting here.” Cas stated.

 

“The point is that I’m a grown man with a life and a job and a boyfriend and I should most definitely not be pissing in said boyfriend’s bed!” Dean shouted.

 

“Hey, hey. Shhhh. Dean calm down.” Cas whispered, repeatedly kissing the side of Dean’s face. “You have to calm down, baby.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean whimpered.

 

“I know you are. But you don’t have to be. Everyone has accidents-”

 

“Not every night!” Dean moaned.

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed. “This was your thing wasn’t it?”

 

Dean nodded against Cas’s shoulder.

 

“Dean, honey…” Cas sighed, hugging Dean tighter. “You don’t have to be embarrassed with me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Because I don’t think any different of you and I’m not repulsed or disgusted and despite what you think, I’d never dare break up with you for this. It’s 100% okay.” Cas stated. “Dean please stop. There’s no point in being this upset.”

 

“That’s what my ex boyfriends all said too.” Dean sniffled. “And look where they are. Texas. And I assume you’re going there next now.”

 

“What does Texas have to do with anything?” Cas asked.

 

“Nothing. It’s a song.” Dean muttered. “My point here is that everyone leaves me after they find out and I can’t stand the thought of-”

 

“I just said I’m not gonna leave you, Dean. I mean it.” Cas said.

 

“They said that, too!” Dean argued.

 

“I’m not them, Dean. I’m not your piece of shit ex’s. I had multiple younger siblings and we all shared a bed. I dealt with their bedwetting for years and today I still love them. I think I can handle you.” Cas replied.

 

“Really?” Dean whispered.

 

“Really, Dean. You’re great. I wouldn’t let something like this stop me from falling for you.” Cas stated. “Nothing can anyways.”

 

Cas pulled away and smiled at Dean. “Okay? I’m not going anywhere. And this…” Cas padded the yellow stain underneath Dean. “Is nothing.”

 

Dean nodded softly and Cas grinned.

 

“Why don’t we shower first and then breakfast?” Cas smirked, climbing onto Dean and then off the bed.

 

“Alright.” Dean answered quietly.

 

“C’mon.” Cas smiled, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling on it.

 

Dean slowly climbed off the bed and Cas whisked him into the bathroom.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about making love in the shower by the way.” Cas smirked, turning on the water and pulling Dean inside.

 

“Dude this is cold!” Dean exclaimed.

 

“It heats up fast.” Cas laughed, pinning Dean’s hips to the wall with his own and kissing him.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke up, the sunlight coming in the window hitting his eyelids.

 

“Morning, baby.” Cas whispered, biting the back of his ear.

 

“How is it that you’re always up before me?” Dean asked.

 

“Always?” Cas scoffed. “We’ve spent all of two nights together. I guarantee you’ll get your share of lazy mornings watching me sleep.”

 

“I better.” Dean smiled.

 

Dean’s boxer briefs were soaked, drenched in his own pee. And Cas had been holding Dean, being the big spoon, and so parts of Cas’s boxers were wet, too. Dean was fully aware of this as Cas probably was at this point, too. But the best thing - that Dean had never experienced before - was that he wasn’t scared.

 

Dean felt safe and comfortable. Yesterday someone found out Dean’s most precious secret and Dean was vulnerable and exposed and that same main used Dean’s vulnerability and exposure and made him feel accepted and loved and normal. Even with his ex’s, Dean never felt 100% assured that they wouldn’t mind waking up with wet lower halves. But something about Cas was so different. He seemed so much more caring and sincere from the start of the whole ordeal. Cas was special.

 

Lying in bed, in wet underwear, being held and caressed, being kissed and cared for, smiling and laughing, feeling safe, feeling accepted, feeling loved. One man’s words gave him all this. And this was truly the best thing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas mumbled a sleepy “Good morning.” As he heard Dean wake up and yawn.

 

“Morning.” Dean smiled, pushing some of Cas’s messy hair back and kissing his forehead.

 

He sighed contently and curled into Dean more, his arms still snuggled around Cas. Cas reached under some limbs until his hand found it’s way to Dean’s. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the side of Dean’s chest.

 

“My head hurts.” Dean said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

 

“You shouldn’t have drank all that booze last night then.” Cas chuckled. “Not that I don’t appreciate how horny it made you.”

 

“You drank just as much as I did.” Dean stated. “And you were just as horny, too.”

 

“Not denying that.” Cas smirked. “But either way, I know I can drink that much and not be completely wasted and sick the next day.”

 

“That’s not natural. No human could stomach all that and not have a hangover.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Do I look like I have a hangover to you?” Cas asked.

 

“You hide it well.” Dean laughed.

 

“Sure, Dean. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re what helps me sleep at night.” Dean growled.

 

“I know.” Cas breathed. “I’m amazing.”

 

“You are.” Dean stated, lifting Cas’s chin and gently kissing him.

 

“Did I mention that I scheduled you a doctor appointment?” Cas asked.

 

“No...Why’d you do that?” Dean replied.

 

“Because...Because I love you.” Cas whispered.

 

Dean laid there speechless before letting out a small laugh of disbelief and smiling. “You’ve never said that before.”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m saying it now.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean grinned and pressed his lips against Cas’s again. “I love you too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“I’m just a boyfriend. So I doubt that.” Cas snorted.

 

“Just a boyfriend...” Dean repeated. “You know that’s not true. You’re much more than that.”

 

“Yeah I think I can tell.” Cas breathed. “I should warn you, you’re a little mislead there though.”

 

“No I’m not.” Dean argued, hugging Cas against him.

 

“Dean. Stop. I can’t breathe and you smell like sweat.” Cas choked.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Dean laughed, releasing Cas.

 

Cas scooted up so he was at eye level with Dean and went back into the hug.

 

“I really love you. Like embarrassingly a lot.” Dean stated.

 

“I really love you, too. Except I’m not embarrassed about it.” Cas smiled.

 

“But seriously, why the doctor appointment?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s a specialist. He can help you and fix your problem. Then you have free pick of all the boyfriends you want.” Cas smirked. “Won’t need little old me anymore.”

 

Dean gave him a confused look.

 

“You know.” Cas sang, slipping his hand down the front of Dean’s pants, still warm and wet.

 

“Oh.” Dean hummed. “With you it’s not a problem anymore. You don’t care, which means I don’t have to.”

 

“Of course I don’t care, but what if - God forbid - we break up? You’d have a hell of a hard time finding someone else. Or what if I get hit by a bus or mauled by a wild mongoose?” Cas asked. “Besides, this could be a symptom for something more serious. And imagine. What if this could all stop with one little hormone pill?”

 

“Hormones? I’m not becoming a chick.” Dean said.

 

“Not Estrogen. There’s multiple kinds of hormones other than just Estrogen and Testosterone. There’s one hormone that if you don’t make enough of it, would cause you to go to the bathroom in your sleep.

 

“How do you know this?” Dean scoffed.

 

“It’s called Google. Maybe you’ve heard of it.” Cas snorted.

 

Dean skeptically raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“C’mon. Say yes and go get a blood test. Just one appointment. Just one. Try. For me.” Cas replied.

 

“Fine.” Dean sighed.

 

Cas smiled widely and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Besides, you can’t honestly like this mattress.”

 

“No.” Dean laughed.

 

“It’s all crinkly.” Cas muttered, bouncing gently and making the protection on the mattress shift and create noise.

 

“I know. I hate it.” Dean stated.

 

“Well I still have another 40 some days on the 60 day money back guarantee. So why don’t we take advantage of that sometime?” Cas smiled.

 

“Yeah. Alright.” Dean grinned. “And I would never get rid of you. You’re too good to me.”

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Cas mused.

 

“Wait. Why is your hand still in my pants?” Dean laughed.

 

“Oh sorry.” Cas giggled, taking it out.

 

“I never said I didn’t want it there.” Dean smirked.

 

Cas smirked at him and replaced his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw this would make a nice 3 chapter thing. So I'll have one more part to this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Three months." Cas smiled, pouring the red wine into Dean's glass. 

"Three months." Dean repeated, grinning up at him. 

"Which means I get my monthly excuse to tell you how stupid you are." Cas snorted. 

"But I'm very grateful for your comfortable new mattress." Dean smirked. 

"As am I. Although your gratuity towards it makes me think that you only got it for me because you spend more night's here than at home." Cas chuckled. 

"Shush." Dean hissed. 

"Be glad I don't." Cas replied, picking up his glass. "Here's to three months." 

The two of them clicked their glasses together before drinking them down. 

"How about two more since it's been three months?" Cas asked.

"This shit's good. I can do with more." Dean said. 

"And to think that you can drink this whole bottle probably and won't wet the bed." Cas sang, pouring more into both of their glasses.

"All thanks to you of course." Dean smiled.

"The real hero here is Google." Cas laughed, raising the glass to his lips. "I just typed in a few words." 

"Nah, you're great." Dean stated, drinking his glass. "Fuck that. You're amazing." 

"I know." Cas mused, wrapping his foot around the back of Dean's leg and messing with it beneath the table. 

"Stop it." Dean laughed, pulling his leg back.

"No." Cas argued playfully, grabbing Dean's leg back.

"I know what you're doing, Castiel." Dean growled. "We've only had two glasses of wine." 

"Let's have a third quickly then." Cas smiled, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring the rest of it into their glasses while shifting his foot up Dean's leg until it was wiggling it's way in between Dean's thighs. 

"Jesus, Cas." Dean snorted, pressing his legs shut and trapping Cas's foot in between. 

"You can't stop me." Cas smirked, taking a sip of the wine and pushing his foot in further until it was rubbing firmly against Dean's crotch. 

He drank slowly from the glass, smiling innocently across the table at Dean. 

"You fucker." Dean breathed, throwing down his drinking and violently pushing back his chair. "I hate you." 

"I know." Cas grinned, standing up quickly and let Dean swiftly pull him into the bedroom. 

* * *

Dean woke up early the next morning lying on top of Cas. He could see the tattoo Cas had gotten over his heart and lightly traced it with his finger. He traced out each of the foreign letters on it, remembering the first time he'd seen the inked design. It was the first time he and Cas had even slept together. He'd accidentally stayed and wet himself. He'd panicked and Cas calmed him down. Afterwards, Cas had lead him into the shower and they'd had sex once more. Dean was left holding Cas against him under the running water and finally noticed the tattoo. Silently, he ran the tip of his finger over the lines again and again until the pattern was memorized. 

Dean was here once again, tracing the tattoo without needing to pay much attention to it. It made him miss that feeling of Cas rocking both of them back and forth and holding him close. When Dean had the problem of bed-wetting still, every morning would consist of Cas cuddling him and laughing with him and kissing him. And now, most mornings were like this one. Cas was sprawled out in some weird-ass position snoring louder than a cow. It was like he only really cared for Dean when it was visible he needed it. 

Dean began thinking that maybe he could just  _happen_ to have an accident tonight and he'd get that caring for that he liked. Immediately he told himself what a horrible idea it was, but that didn't really stop him from beginning to let go. He lifted himself up a little bit and watched. It was kinda weird actually seeing yourself wet the bed. Naked as well. And also right on top of your boyfriend in his sleep.

Dean instantly laid back down on Cas's chest pretending to be asleep as he heard Cas make a noise. The noises ceased but then started again. These weren't just noises. These moans. Dean began wondering if Cas was really getting turned on in his sleep from this. The hardness prodding against his stomach answered that relatively quickly. 

"Fuck." He breathed, before scolding himself for speaking and shushing himself. 

"Yes. Go fuck yourself." Cas laughed drearily. 

Dean inhaled sharply, but remained silently. 

"No point in pretending to be asleep, Dean." Cas stated, opening his eyes and yawning. "C'mon." Cas poked Dean in the cheek until Dean groaned and sat up.

"Jeez. Morning to you." Dean muttered. 

"You do know that if you want my affections, you  _don't_ have to pee on me, right?" Cas smirked.

"What?" Dean scoffed, appearing to know nothing. 

"I know you just wet the bed on purpose. Don't bother arguing it." Cas said, kicking off the covers and revealing the dark yellow puddle beneath him. 

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaiming, feigning surprise. 

"I said don't argue it." Cas snickered, lifting Dean up and setting him down to the side. 

"I mean, I haven't remembered to take the pills in a couple days but-"

"Bullshit. I knew when you came over here you weren't, so I'd always put them in your meal or in your drink." Cas stated. "So that was on purpose."

"You freak!" Dean laughed. 

"Just want to keep you healthy." Cas mused, rolling over and pulling Dean against him, their chests pressed together. Cas draped his leg over Dean's and smiled. "I'm drugging you for a good cause." 

"How exactly did you know what I want, hm?" Dean asked.

"Because I love you. Which means I know you. Which means I know you're a giant sappy hopeless romantic." Cas chuckled, running his hand through Dean's hair and pressing himself closer against him. 

"FIne. But can you tell your dick to calm down?" Dean smirked.

"That's your fault. You're the one making it all wet and warm down there." Cas giggled. 

"You're disgusting." Dean muttered. 

"You are too, honey." Cas replied. "But it's 5:30 in the morning, so how about you shut up and go to sleep?" 


End file.
